It's love, isn't it?
by fatetinhour
Summary: Sufferer has managed to stupidly crash into a tree, leaving him injured. Mindfang, a caretaker of hawks, is the one who takes him into her home. He doesn't really like her all that much, and is always guessing her next move. She's...interesting, he guessed. For a human.


**Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? It must be over a year by long, surely. To put it simply: I lost the desire to write, and life made sure it got in the way. These past few months I have gotten myself involved into a lot of things, not to mention I am in high school. Woo. Not really. High school sucks. **

**I'm happy to be back either way. I will be continuing stories, and doing rewrites. Hope you enjoy every single one! **

-And no, not changing the format-

It wasn't everyday he would find himself laying on a branch, injured and unable to move. Not every day, but today? Today was the day he had gotten himself far too deep, and had to suffer the consequences. Despite his boasting about being a proud hunter, the best flyer in his group, he had managed to crash into a tree. Curse his stupid clumsiness. Not only that, but he had gotten into a fight beforehand. The crash made his injuries worse. _Great._

"…Well, what now?"

He couldn't move. Both his wings were broken, his chest ached, and his legs were wimp. Wouldn't be long before he fell off the tree and died, right? Or before some other hawk who despised him finished him off. Not too long, he hoped. Everything he saw was a shaded brown and bright greens, with golden rays of sunshine warming everything. He laughed at himself. At the very least, he would die somewhere beautiful. He was okay with that.

He watched as a circle of hawks scanned the area for prey. If only he hadn't crashed into that tree, but nothing he said now would change a thing. The wind picked up around him, cooling him down, and no doubt spreading his scent. Wouldn't be long now. He waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. It was as if life wanted to mock him. He already admitted defeat, what more did life want?

Suddenly, a strange thing came near him, and grabbed him! He tried to peck at the thing, only finding some hard yet pliable material. Definitely not skin. Attached to this strange…thing, was a limb, and attached to that limb was a body of a…_human!? Not good! _Humans _ate_ birds! He didn't want to be _eaten!_ He couldn't struggle now. This human had him in its firm grip with no sign of letting go. He squawked as loud as he could, but yet, it didn't bother it! How!?

"Geez, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh really? That's a likely story you….you monster thingy!" Alas, all that came out was a series of squawks. Humans couldn't understand bird, of course. So in short, he was wasting his time. He wasn't going to get his way this time. The human did say it wasn't going to hurt him, so…he wasn't going to get eaten? Oh no. _Oh no. I'm going to be used as a __**pet**__. _This was definitely worse than being eaten. If he was eaten, at least he was put to good use. But a _pet? _To be paraded around like those dogs he saw on the street? No! Absolutely not! He couldn't do anything about it either, which made everything _a lot worse. _

-Scene change-

The human still hadn't put stupid frilly dresses on him, so he considered that a plus. In fact, they had disappeared somewhere in what he guessed was their nest. Or whatever humans called their nest. He was placed on a strange wooden object, shiny and glossy and pretty comfy. With a few more materials, he would have the largest nest ever seen. That would show them! Looking around the walls, there was many things of interest. Plants, strange wood colored vines, large colored squares showing the ocean and a large wooden thing which he think was called a ship. If he was going to live with this human, he needed to learn the lingo. Next to a large shrub was a bookshelf. If birds could read. _If only. It would help my situation a lot. _

Speaking about humans, he needed to identify them. The human needed a gender, and a name. Not their own name obviously, but for the simple thing of not calling them "human" constantly. He mulled over their appearance. They were tallish with long dark hair that curled in every end, and looked like it refused to be tamed. They had an S curve to them, and big round things on their chest with wide hips (or what humans called hips).

So far, it sounded like this human was female, by human standards and genetics. Alright, so she was female. Not…bad? Human males, as he was told, were more likely to be aggressive. So that made the females more emotional? And his terms, emotional = motherly, more or less.

"What should I call her?"

It was too early to give her a name. He would give her a name down the line. Once he finished mulling over what he needed to mull over, the female returned with a strange white box and a plate of whitish things. Out of the box came a few wooden sticks, and cloth-looking white things. She wrapped his wings with these materials, and the rest of his body. They were uncomfortable. He did not particularly like this.

After finishing her wrapping, she neatly stored everything in the box, and returned from wherever she came, leaving him and a plate full of whitish things. He frowned, unsure of how to proceed. He picked at it, realizing very quickly this was food. If she kept this up, he would ask for her name. Somehow. Either way, he got food. _Another plus for the female. Unless she starts putting frilly dresses on me. That would be a negative. _

When he finished his meal, he pondered on a few things. When was he leaving? What else would this female do? Where was he going to sleep? He swore he had nothing against the slick, glossy wooden object. He just preferred something a little less wooden. But for everything else, he swore he would use it. Just not for sleeping. _Smooth, Sufferer. You're talking to something made out of wood._

-Scene change-

It was officially night time, and the human had left him alone for several hours. He didn't like this either. He had been talking to a wooden object. It was the concrete proof of his boredom and solitude. He bird-huffed, and as if on cue, the human returned, with a large…cage. Instead of a cage that was well a cage like he had saw in pet shops, this cage was decked out. Water supply, a place for meat to come down, a proper nest. _You just narrowly saved your 2 point score, she-human. I will give 2 points just for that. _

"You'll be sleeping in here for a while until your wings get better." Another thing he hadn't noticed until now is how soft, yet commanding her voice was. She had this sultry tone to her, almost hidden to him, but not completely. He wanted to hear it fully, if only to know what it sounded like it. He was placed into the surprisingly warm cage, and unto a shelf in the bookshelf. An illusion of height, he guessed. She went off to bed, and he fell asleep, hoping for the best.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

**No, I'm still putting ANs at the end of the fanficitions too! Old habits die hard. To make this perfectly clear, this will be a Hawk!Sufferer x Humanstuck!Mindfang. **


End file.
